In the past, a clothes renovating device is known. The clothes renovating device includes a storage warehouse capable of hanging clothes on a hanging rod for storage, and introduces circulating air absorbing clothes smell into an ozone deodorizer by enabling high-temperature and high-humidity air to perform internal circulation in the storage warehouse, thereby deodorizing the clothes (with reference to a patent literature 1).
Since the clothes renovating device includes a storage warehouse, an device body is easy to become larger. Therefore, a clothes treating device, including a bag body for accommodating clothes and an ozone supply device for supplying air with ozone into the bag body and capable of implementing treatment, such as deodorization, on clothes accommodated in the bag body through ozone, in a manner of easy installation at home without large installation space is considered to be realized.